jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Acclamator-I-Klasse-Angriffstransporter
Die Angriffstransporter der Acclamator-Klasse (auch kurz Acclamator-Kreuzer) waren ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik und von entscheidender Bedeutung für viele Landeoperationen der GAR. Ein jedes dieser Schiffe konnte eine Vielzahl Klonkrieger, zahlreiche TFAT/i-Kanonenboote sowie zusätzliche Bodeneinheiten befördern und auf Planetenoberflächen absetzen. Zudem waren sie mit ihrer schweren Bewaffnung in der Lage, Truppen aus der Luft zu unterstützen und sogar orbitale Bombardements durchzuführen. Ihnen kam damit eine Schlüsselrolle in der Zeit Klonkriege zu und sie waren damit bei vielen Schlachten präsent. Gegen Ende des Konfliktes wurden von ihrem Hersteller Rothana Schwerindustrie, eine Tochtergesellschaft der Kuat Triebwerkswerften, außerdem die Acclamator II produziert. Auch nach Ende des Krieges und der Auflösung der Republik blieb die Acclamator-Klasse in Gebrauch, wenn auch in imperialen Diensten. Beschreibung Design Der Acclamator-Kreuzer besaß einen keilförmigen Rumpf, der sich vom Bug aus in einer Dreiecksform nach außen verbreiterte und sich dabei von der Mittelachse zur Außenlinie hin abflachte. Die massive Hülle von Ober- und Unterseite ging jedoch nicht nahtlos ineinander über, sondern bildete eine sogenannte Randrinne, in der unter anderem Verteidigungsgeschütze untergebracht waren. An der Bugspitze begann eine schmale Grube, in der kurz vor der Schiffsmitte die Luken der Logistikhangars lag. Hinder diesen erhob sich der zentrale Bereich des Schiffs aus dem ansonsten rautenförmigen Querschnitt. Ähnliches war an der Unterseite vorzufinden, wo sich eine Art nach hinten verbreiterter Kiel beinahe über die gesamte Länge erstreckte. Die als Terrasse bezeichnete obere Aufwölbung fiel in schrägen Flächen zum Außenbereich hin ab, sie beherbergte wichtige Systeme und trug zudem den Kommandoturm inklusive Brücke. Dieser Turm - ein Standardelement der Produktpalette der Kuat-Werften - ruhte auf einem nach vorne abgeschrägten Sockel und zeigt an seiner oval zulaufenden Vorderseite eine der wenigen Rundungen des Schiffs. Wo hinter dem Sockel des Turms Terasse und restlicher Rumpf senkrecht abfielen, schloss sich mittschiffs die schmal zulaufende Heckfinne an. Ihre Länge entsprach dabei in etwa der des Terrassenbereiches. Rechts und links von ihr schlossen sich an der Schiffsunterseite die beiden zylindrischen Haupttriebwerke an, die bis über die Hälfte der Finne hinausragten. Neben beiden war jeweils noch ein Hilfstriebwerk weiter außen montiert, das jedoch nur einen Bruchteil der Größe besaß. Die gesamte Schiffshülle war mit dicker Panzerung in hellen Grautönen versehen.Episode II - Angriff der KlonkriegerDas Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen Während an diesem Design noch Merkmale früherer Kuat-Konstruktionen zu finden waren, wie der Kommandoturm beispielsweise, so zeichneten sich doch bereits Elemente des sogenannten Terrordesigns ab. Aufbau thumb|left|Eine Risszeichnung des Schiffs. Wie den meisten militärischen Schiffen der Republik und des späteren Imperiums war die Acclamator-Klasse von einer klaren Strukturierung geprägt. Entlang der Längsachse reihten sich die wichtigsten Bordsysteme auf, Reaktor, Generator und sonstige Energiesysteme zählen hierbei zu den wichtigsten. Den Anfang bildeten fünf große, in Reihe liegende Kugeltanks für den Reaktorbrennstoff, deren Inhalt entlang der Achse in Richtung des Reaktors und des sich anschließenden Generators weitergeleitet wurde. Diese befanden sich innerhalb des erhöhten Terassenbereiches, welcher zu einem großen Teil von den zentralen Systemen beansprucht wurde. Ungeachtet der kugelförmigen beziehungsweise zylindrischen Form von Reaktor und Generator lagen beide gemeinsam in einer rechteckigen Aussparung des Schiffsinneraums. Den Abschluss der mittschiffs liegenden Systeme bildeten Repulsorlift- und Hyperantriebsgenerator in der schmalen Heckfinne. Sämtliche übrigen Einrichtungen gruppierten sich um diesen zentralen Strang herum, wobei sich die Seitenbereiche spiegelbildlich zueinander verhielten. Am Bug befanden sich seitlich die strategischen Raketen- und Torpedowerfer, die als die stärksten Waffen des Kreuzers einen gewissen Platz beanspruchten. Hinter diesen folgte eine Hilfsreaktor-Anlage, die etwa bis die Höhe des dritten Tanks reichte. Beinahe der gesamte übrige Seitenbereich wurde von den weitläufigen Hangars eingenommen, deren zentraler Raum zur Wartung der mitgeführten TFAT/i von Stellplätzen für Landfahrzeuge umgeben war. Der letzte Platz zwischen dem langezogenen Hangarbereich und der Randrinne der Schiffshülle war gefüllt mit einer Vielzahl lokaler Systeme und Leitungen, wie zum Beispiel Schildgeneratorknoten und Energieverteiler. Oberhalb der Tanks im Vorderbereich lag eine weitere wichtige Sektion, die Logistikhangars in denen Anlieferungen und Abtransporte abgewickelt wurden. Beförderungswege führten von hier aus zu allen Teilen des Schiffes. Die Energiesysteme wiederum waren von einer Vielzahl von Räumen umgeben, die sich zwischen der zentralen Aussparung und der Schiffshülle drängten. Diese machten einen Großteil der bewohnbaren Räumlichkeiten aus und dienten jedem nur erdenklichen Zweck, vom Wohnbereich bishin zur Versammlungshalle. Durchzogen wurden die mehr als fünfzehn Decks von mehreren Turbolift-Schächten. Unterhalb der Kernsysteme, im ausladenden Kielbereich, bafanden sich schließlich die großen Rampen und Luken zum Ausschleusen und Aufnehmen von Kanonenbooten, Fahrzeugen und Infanterie. Technik thumb|Ein Blick unter die Hülle an steuerbord. Auch bei der Acclamator-Klasse war so gut wie jedes technische Element von der Energieversorgung abhängig, die im Normalfall vom zentralen Energiesystem geleistet wurde. Dieses zog sich entlang der Längsachse durch das Schiff und gliederte sich wie folgt: Kurz hinter dem Bug begann eine Reihe von fünf kugelförmigen Tanks, in denen das Annihilationsreaktant, also der Reaktorbrennstoff, in hochverdichteter Form gespeichert wurde. Zu beiden Seiten dieser Speicher führten je drei der sechs Hauptleitungen vorbei, jede im Durchmesser groß genug, um einem der Klone Platz zu bieten. Der inhalt jedes Tanks gelangte an beiden Seiten über drei kleinere Leitungen zu einem der insgesamt zehn Reaktantventilmodule, die den Zustrom in die beiden großen Leitungsbündel regelten. Auf Höhe des gewaltigen kugelförmigen Hauptreaktors, der kurz hinter den Logistikhangars begann, krümmten sich die Leitungen nach Innen, um das Reaktant einzuleiten. Nutzbare Energie aus dem Reaktorprozess zu gewinnen war Zweck des sich unmittelbar anschließenden Generators, einem massigen Zylinder, dessen Durchmesser nur wenig geringer als der des Reaktors selbst war. Von hier zweigte auf dessen halber Länge - und damit ungefähr auf Höhe der Brücke - die sogenannten Partikelstrom-Düsenkanäle beidseitig horizontal ab, um schließlich in die Antriebssysteme zu münden. Stabile Leitungen versorgten vom Generator aus das übrige Schiff, von den Lebenserhaltungsystemen über die Waffen bishin zum Hyperantriebsgenerator. Letzterer befand sich im Endstück der Heckfinne und bot eine Reichweite von bis zu 250.000 Lichtjahren. Zudem fiel mit einer Klassifikation von 0,6 auffällig schnell aus. Abseits des mächtigen Energieversorgungssystems gab es an Bord der Acclamator-Kreuzer zahlreiche weitere technische Einrichtungen, die für den Betrieb im Einsatz unverzichtbar waren. Die Struktur eines solchen Schiffes mit seiner enormen Masse und zahlreichen Hohlräumen ist, besonders unter dem Einfluss des Gravitationsfeldes von Planeten, starken Kräften und Belastungen unterworfen. Die Stabilität konnte aus diesem Grund nicht allein durch die auslandenden Verstrebungen des allgegenwärtigen Superstruktur-Gerippes gewährleistet werden, sondern wurde zusätzlich durch Tensorfelder gesichert. Diese wirkten mittels spezieller Feldleitungsrohre auf den Schiffsrumpf ein, welche zum Beispiel entlang der gesamten Oberseite der Hülle verliefen. Im Bugbereich lagen diese auf ähnlichen Bahnen wie die Leitungselemente des Andruckkompensators, der das Innere des Acclamators vor den extremen Beschleunigungen während des Fluges schützte. Das dritte Vergleichbar wichtige System war das des Antigrav-Repulsorliftes. Dieses erlaubte den Kreuzern der Acclamator-Klasse sowohl die Flugfähigkeit innerhalb der Atmosphäre von angesteuerten Planeten als auch den Vorgang des Landens beziehungsweise Abhebens. Denn obwohl sie über drei Landestützen verfügten, von denen jede eine Standfläche von der Größe der oberen Logistikhangars beanspruchte, konnte das Schiff nach der Landung dennoch nicht auf konventionelle Weise getragen werden. Die Repulsorlifte übernahmen daher den Großteil des Gewichtes, während die Stützen ihm einen sicheren Bodenkontakt gewährten. Das letzte der zentralen technischen Standbeine der Acclamator-Kreuzer waren ihre Hangars und Abfertigungsbereiche. Mittschiffs, oberhalb der Reaktant-Speicher lagen die Logistikhangars, welche über drei Luken zugänglich waren. Zwei davon lagen nebeneinander im hinteren Bereich, während die dritte nach vorne abgesetzt war. Jede von ihnen war in etwa groß genug, um einem Schiff von der Größe eines ARC-170 Sternjägers Durchlass zu gewähren. Der Hangarbereich darunter umfasste zwei Ebenen, die durch Frachtaufzug-Anlagen miteinander verbunden waren. Aus dem Raum beziehungsweise der Luft angelieferte Waren konnten hier gelöscht und über die Lifte und weitere Transportwege im Kreuzer verteilt werden. Dies galt in umgekehrter Richtung auch für die Belange des Abtransportes. Die Logistik war dabei unabhängig vom Flugbetrieb der zahlreichen Kanoneboote, welcher einige Ebenen tiefer abgewickelt wurde. Zu diesem Zweck befanden sich zu beiden Seiten des mittigen Energieversorgungssystems weitläufige Wartungs- und Bereitstellungshangars, welche ungefähr die Hälfte der gesamten Schiffslänge belegten. Auffälligstes Merkmal dieser Bereiche war ein Schienensystem, an dem die gelandeten Angriffs- und Transport-Kanonenboote eingeklinkt wurden. Entlang dieser Führung wurden sie nun vom rückwärtigen Bereich aus vorwärts bewegt, folgten am vorderen Ende des Hangars einem Halbkreis nach außen, um sich von dort wieder nach achtern in Richtung der An- und Abflugbereiche zu bewegen. Da sich beide Hangarbereiche spiegelbildlich zur Schiffshauptachse glichen, bewegten sich die Kanonenboote auf der Steuerbordseite im Uhrzeigersinn, während sie an Backbord entsprechend entgegengesetzt liefen. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Hangar wurden sie gründlich gewartet und neu aufmunitioniert. Da die Schienen höher lagen als die Decke, verschwanden die Boote bis auf ihre Bauchseite und die Flügelspitzen in der so entstehenden Rinne. Sie blieben damit von den Decks oberhalb des eigentlichen Hangars aus gut zugänglich für das Wartungspersonal. Am Ende der Abfertigungsstraße konnten sie an dafür vorgesehenen Einstiegsplattformen wieder von Klonen für den nächsten Flug bestiegen werden. thumb|left|Eine der beiden großen Laderampen. Da die Kanonenboote auf diese Weise den Hangarboden nicht berührten blieb dort viel Spielraum für Transportbewegungen und nicht zuletzt die schweren Fahrzeuge, die entlang der Seitenwände in zwei Reihen von Abstellflächen - die insgesamt 48 AT-TE hierbei jweils vor den 36 SPHA-T - untergebracht waren. Aufgrund der Platzsparenden Abfertigung der Kanoneboote wurde der Spielraum der den Läufern zum Manövrieren zur Verfügung stand nur noch durch die in regelmäßigen Abständen plazierten Deckenpfeilern und einigen weiß markierten Versorgungsliften im Boden eingeschränkt. Die Unterbringung der AT-TE in der vorderen Reihe bot überdies den Vorteil, dass diese im Falle des Einsatzes schnell in Bewegung gesetzt und von den Frachtkanonenbooten übernommen werden konnten. Für Fahrzeuge wie für Infanterie-Einheiten bot sich außerdem nach wie vor der Weg über die asugefahrenen Rampen zum Verlassen des Acclamator-Kreuzers. Die Bewaffnung der Acclamator-Kreuzer bestand aus insgesamt zwölf Vierlingsturbolasern, welche unter anderem in der Randrinne und an den seitlichen Oberkanten der Terrasse angebracht waren, sowie zwölf Punktstrahl-Abwehrlaserkanonen. Sie waren damit im Raumkampf zwar nicht völlig schutzlos, jedoch blieben ihre Mittel im Vergleich zu tatsächlichen Schlachtschiffen wie denen der Venator-Klasse sehr begrenzt. Einem gezielten Angriff hätten sie im Flug nicht lange standhalten können. Herausragend waren hingegen die vier mächtigen Torpedowerfer am Bug, denen als stärkste Waffe an Bord eine besondere Bedeutung zukam. Jeweils zu zweit an beiden Seiten des Bugs platziert dienten sie als strategische Waffen zur Unterstützung der Bodenoperationen. Verwendung thumb|Acclamator-Kreuzer heben von [[Coruscant ab.]] Die Schiffe der Acclamator-Klasse waren unübersehbar auf ihre Verwendung als transgalaktische Truppentransportschiffe zugeschnitten. Ihr leistungsstarker Hyperantrieb garantierte eine große Reichweite bei einer selbst für militärische Verhältnisse sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit, und machte die Kreuzer den Schiffen der Separatisten in dieser Hinsicht überlegen. Für die GAR bot sich daher die Möglichkeit, besonders schnell auf neue Bedrohungslagen zu reagieren und sich durch den rascheren Transport von Streitkräften zum Einsatzort wertvolle Zeit zu erkaufen. Angesichts ihrer Schwächen im Raumkampf war es jedoch nicht ratsam, sie bei Feindpräsenz im Raum ohne Unterstützung durch weitere Kampfschiffe, wie beispielsweise den Sternzerstörern der Venator-Klasse, einzusetzen. Mit ihrer speziellen Auslegung bildete die Acclamator-Klasse das Rückgrat der GAR für raumgestützte Bodenoperationen, und damit für den Einsatz der Truppen für Invasionszwecke unverzichtbar. Einmal am Zielplaneten angekommen kamen den Kreuzern im Falle einer solchen Mission zwei entscheidende Aufgaben zu. Unter Einsatz ihrer strategischen Torpedowerfer konnte zunächst bereits aus dem Orbit ihre eigene Landezone sowie die anderer Schiffe räumen und durch weiteren Beschuss den Weg für den Vorstoß der Bodentruppen bereiten. Ein solches Bombardement beseitigte selbst verschanzte feindliche Kräfte sowie schwere Befestigungen, solange diese nicht eingenommen werden sollten. thumb|left|Klonkrieger werden von TFAT/i abgesetzt. Die zweite Aufgabe war wohl die, die die Acclamator-Kreuzer am deutlichsten prägte. Nach Erreichen der Landezonen entließen sie einen Schwarm von bis zu 80 Kanonenbooten in die Luft, die einen wichtigen Beitrag zur Untersützung der Infanterie leisteten. Zudem verließen über die seitlichen Rampen mehrere Bataillone Klonkrieger und dutzende Bodenfahrzeuge das Schiff, um ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Die TFAT/i-Kanonenboote führten hierbei in ähnlicher Weise die Arbeit ihres Mutterschiffs fort, indem sie jeweils bis zu 30 Infanteristen und vier Speeder Bikes von ihren eigenen Bordgeschützen gedeckt an der Front absetzen. Anschließend gaben sie weiterhin Luftunterstützung oder kehrten zum Aufnehmen weiterer Truppen zum Kreuzer zurück - spätestens dann jedoch wenn ihr Treibstoff zur Neige ging oder sie Schaden genommen hatten. Das Karussell-System in den beiden Hangars ermöglichte dabei die Wartung und Bereitstellung der Kanonenboote in einem stetigen Kreislauf, sodass jederzeit eine gewisse Zahl von ihnen für den Einsatz bereitstand. Die Schiffe der Acclamator-Klasse waren damit das tragende Element der republikanischen Invasionstaktiken. Geschichte Entwicklung und Bau Mit dem Auftrag an die Kaminoaner, eine Armee aus Klonkriegern zu produzieren, war gleichzeitig auch ein entsprechender Bedarf an Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen gegeben. Dass die Kuat Triebwerkswerften beziehungsweise deren Tochtergesellschaft Rothana Schwerindustrie war zunächst jedoch nicht absehbar. Erst nach der Ermordung mehrerer Manager der Kuat-Werften auf der Eriadu-Konferenz wandten diese sich von den Separatisten ab, und übernahmen die Herstellung. Auf dem Planeten Rothana wurde in den folgenden Jahren unter strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in den Werften und Fabriken gearbeitet, um die nötigen Anzahlen an Kampfschiffen und Fahrzeugen rechtzeitig fertigzustellen. Das Konzept der Kreuzer war dabei bezeichnend für einen neuen Trend hin zu transgalaktischen Kriegsschiffen mit großer Reichweite, wie sie in der Epoche vor den Klonkriegen selten geworden waren. Sowohl Schiffe als auch Mannschaft erlebten mit der Schlacht von Geonosis ihren ersten Kampfeinsatz, da beide erst kurz zuvor einsatzbereit waren. Klonkriege thumb|Gelandete Acclamator-Kreuzer laden in der Wüste Truppen aus. Als im Jahr 22 VSY eben diese Schlacht auf der wüstenbedeckten Oberfläche von Geonosis begann, musste sich die Acclamator-Klasse als Standbein der Invasionskräfte beweisen. Zwölf Kreuzer trugen für diese Mission 192.000 Soldaten sowie 576 AT-TE und 960 Kanonenboote – und damit den Großteil der eingesetzten Streitkräfte – in ihren ersten Einsatz.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Planmäßig wurden die Bodeneinheiten abgesetzt und die Kanonenboote gestartet, von denen einige den in der Arena von Geonosis eingekesselten verbliebenen Jedi zur Hilfe eilten. Die Landung der mächtigen Kreuzer auf der Planetenoberfläche stellte dabei den Wendepunkt der Schlacht dar. Schon bald waren die Landstriche rund um die Arena unter republikanischer Kontrolle, die Droidenarmee der Separatisten hingegen schwer dezimiert und auf dem Rückzug. Für die Schiffe der Acclamator-Klasse war damit die Feuertaufe überstanden. Zwar wurden ein paar von ihnen durch Beschuss vom Boden her zerstört, aus militärischer Sicht hatten sie sich dennoch bewährt. Dieser Einsatz sorgte nicht nur auf Seiten der KUS für Aufregung, sondern rief auch weitere Schiffsbauer auf Seiten der Republik auf den Plan. So wurden beispielsweise die Konstrukteure und Industriespione der Planeten Rendili und Grizmallt von ihren Herrschern darauf gedrängt, im Konkurrenzkampf mit den Kuat Triebwerkswerften aufzuholen. Die offensichtliche Unentbehrlichkeit sicherte deren Vormachtsstellung jedoch vorerst. Weiterhin blieben diese Schiffe die Stütze für die Invasionsmissionen der Republik und waren dementsprechend häufig in den Kampfgebieten anzutreffen. Noch gegen Ende des Konfliktes mit den Separatisten brachte Rothana Schwerindustrie eine weitere Version heraus, die als die Acclamator II-Klasse bekannt wurde. Ihre Auslegung konzentrierte sich mehr auf die strategisch wertvolle Fähigkeit des orbitalen Bombardements und war dementsprechend modifiziert worden, unter anderem durch stärkere Geschütze. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Das Ende der Klonkriege und die Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums bedeuteten zwar nicht das sofortige Aus für die bewährten Acclamator-Kreuzer, ihre zentrale militärische Rolle büßten sie dennoch ein. Grund hierfür war die mit ihrer starken Spezialisierung verbundene Verwundbarkeit, sie rückten damit in den Plänen der Führung zunehmend in den Hintergrund. Neue, mächtige und vor allem vielseitigere Schiffe wie beispielsweise die ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer oder die ''Victory''-Klasse übernahmen bald die zentralen Funktionen innerhalb des imperialen Militärs. Viele der verbliebenen Acclamator-Angriffstransporter wurden ausgemustert, zerlegt und durch die Recycling-Verfahren der Kuat-Werften zum Rohstoff für das neue Gesicht der Flotte. Andere verblieben im Dienst und wurden in abgelegenen Systemen stationiert. Zudem kursieren Gerüchte und vereinzelte Berichte über ihren weiteren Einsatz als Gefangenen- und Sklaventransporter zur Zeit der Rebellion, was zwar plausibel, aber nicht bestätigt ist. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Verschiedene Entwürfe für das Design. *Während die Datenbank auf StarWars.com von Kapazitäten für 16.000 Soldaten als Passagiere spricht, ist in Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen von nur 6.000 die Rede. Diese auf den ersten Blick widersprüchlichen Daten beruhen auf einem Fehler in der deutschen Ausgabe des Risszeichnungsbandes. Das englische Original als ursprüngliche Quelle spricht nämlich ebenfalls von 16.000 Mann. Auch die Mannschaftsstärke ist nicht einheitlich beschrieben: Die Risszeichnungen beziffern sie mit nur 700 Mann, Starships of the Galaxy - Saga Edition spricht hingegen von 20.141 Crewmitgliedern. Im Vergleich mit weiteren militärischen Schiffen der GAR sowie der Imperialen Flotte und angesichts der Tatsache, dass reale Schiffe schon bei einem Bruchteil dieser Größe ein Vielfaches der zuerst genannten 700 Mann Besatzung haben können, ist die zweite Angabe eher zutreffend. *Das chrakteristische Design der Acclamator-Klasse markiert in Angriff der Klonkrieger den Wandel hin zum harten, industriellen Erscheinungsbild der Klassischen Trilogie. Fortgesetzt wird dies in Die Rache der Sith unter anderem durch die Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse, welche noch stärkere Ähnlichkeiten zur ''Imperium''-Klasse aufweisen. The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Im Spiel Republic Commando wird die Brücke der Prosecutor mit Sichtfenstern dargestellt, was dem Erscheinungsbild der Acclamator-Klasse in den Filmen und den Risszeichnungen zuwiderläuft. Da dieses eine Schiff jedoch auch in einigen anderen Punkten Abweichungen vom Serienmodell aufweist, könnte es sich dabei auch um eine weitere individuelle Eigenart handeln. Zudem wird die Prosecutor im Spiel fälschlicherweise als ein Schiff der Accl'i'mator-Klasse bezeichnet. *Das Wort „''Acclamator''“ stammt aus dem Lateinischen und lässt sich als „''Zurufer''“ oder, mit Hinblick auf die Rolle der Kreuzer, "Eroberer" übersetzen. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Starships of the Galaxy - Saga Edition'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums bg:Acclamator en:Acclamator I-class assault ship es:Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator I fr:Transport d'assaut Acclamator Classe I ru:Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I»